


A Battle For Lunch

by Shadowthful



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Maki's a huge nerd, Semi AU I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowthful/pseuds/Shadowthful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is hungry one day and Rin decides that they should have a multi battle to see who pays for lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Battle For Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic ever so I hope you enjoy it. Please leave feedback on what I can do to improve my writing if I ever decide to write another fic lol

It was just your typical average day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, though there was something different about today that had never happened in the past. Maki knew that there was something different today because the usual loud noises that were coming from Nico’s mouth were coming from her stomach instead. Rin and Hanayo weren’t expecting to hear a stomach growl that loud so while they were shocked at first, they eventually busted into laughter at their friend’s hunger. Meanwhile, Nico’s face practically exploded red from embarrassment, such a loud monstrous noise coming from a petite lady like her was practically unheard of.

“Would you all stop laughing? Even super idol Nico-ni gets hungry every now and then!”

“I suppose it is getting around lunchtime,” Maki said, “since Nico’s the hungriest out of all of us, I say we let her decide where we eat.”

“Awww, is Maki finally showing her sweet side to me in front of others?” Nico cooed, “how adorable.”

“Shut up and let’s get you something to eat already.” Maki’s face practically as red as her hair when she responded to what Nico said.

“Not so fast!” Rin shouted as she jumped up from her spot on the couch, “Let’s make things a little interesting!”

“Interesting how?” Hanayo questioned as the ginger haired girl was reaching into her pocket for something.

“Let’s have a multi battle! Losers have to pay for everyone’s lunch.” Rin responded by pulling out her 3DS.

“Losers have to pay for lunch huh, okay, Maki and I accept your challenge!” Nico proclaimed as she also pulled out her 3DS.

“Wait, since when am I on your team? Maybe I want to be on Hanayo’s team, or Rin’s team.”

“Well too bad, I’m a little strapped for cash and besides, your families kind of loaded so would it really hurt to pay for like half of the meal?” Nico continued, “oh and one more thing, we’re kind of dating so why wouldn’t you want to be on my team?”

“I… okay fine, I’ll be on your team, but you better not be expecting me to carry you through the whole battle.” Maki had admitted defeat and pulled out her 3DS as well.

“So I guess this puts me on Rin’s team.” Hanayo giggled as she got paired with her girlfriend as well.

“Hanayo and I have never lost a single battle together so you two better bring your A game!” Rin boasted with confidence.

“Is that so?” Maki deadpanned, “guess this means Nico and I will be the first to break that streak.”

With that, the multi battle had started with Maki and Nico leading with Garchomp and Sylveon respectively and Rin and Hanayo leading with Meowstic male and Florges respectively. The battle had just started and Maki was already confused, confused as to why a Meowstic male wouldn’t have prankster seeing as how Garchomp had used Dragon Claw on it and Meowstic had used Reflect on that turn. About half way through the battle, something else had confused Maki, under most circumstances, a Jolteon would be able to outspeed a Houndoom no problem, but Rin’s Jolteon was slower for some reason so Maki’s Houndoom was able to outspeed it and knock out Hanayo’s final member which was an already weakened Aurorus.

“Aww, I’m out already, I’m so sorry Rin.” Hanayo apologized, afraid that she had let her girlfriend down.

“Don’t worry about it Hanayo! I’ll do my very best to make sure I avenge your Aurorus.” Rin consoling Hanayo to make her feel better.

The very same turn Hanayo’s Aurorus went down, Rin’s Jolteon had knocked out Nico’s final Pokemon which was a Honchkrow.

“Dangit I’m out too, please carry me Maki! I really don’t want to pay for lunch!” Nico begged.

“Oh please, you said yourself that you’re strapped for cash so I’d have most likely paid for all of it.” Maki pointed out to Nico.

“Oh.. right, I nearly forget about that.” Nico remembered a light blush slowly appearing on her face.

Maki still had all three of her Pokemon left and Rin was down to two of her Pokemon, but Maki was confident that she could wipe out the rest of Rin’s team without losing one of her Pokemon. Houndoom had mega evolved the same turn it took out Hanayo’s Aurorus so all it took was an Overheat from Houndoom to knock out Jolteon and force Rin to send out her last Pokemon which was a Charizard. Since Houndoom was at minus two special attack because of the Overheat, Maki switched into her Tyranitar thinking that Tyranitar could take whatever a Charizard could do to it. Rin had surprisingly tried to use Flamethrower even though she knew that it would do not very effective damage against Mega Houndoom and because of the sandstorm Tyranitar had set up when it was sent out, it didn’t take too much damage from the Flamethrower. After that, all it took was a Rock Slide to take out Charizard in one hit thus making Nico and Maki the winners of the multi battle.

“That was so much fun but in the end Hanayo and I lost, it’s okay though, there’s always next time, right Hanayo?” Rin had spoken up after her Charizard had fainted.

“Right! Hopefully next time I won’t lose all my Pokemon so fast.” Hanayo smiled as she closed her 3DS.

After they had all gotten their things together, they went to a small fast food place just around the corner at Nico’s request and everyone had started digging into their food except for Maki.

“Why aren’t you eating Maki?” Nico had asked when she saw Maki wasn’t eating her food, “please don’t tell me you aren’t hungry even after everything we just did.”  
“It’s not that, though what happened in the battle is what’s preventing me from eating.” Maki had stated matter of factly.

“What do you mean?” Rin asked with her mouth full of food. Hanayo giggling at the hilarious sight of her girlfriend trying to speak.

“Let me ask the three of you something, did any of you correctly EV train your Pokemon? Or even breed for IVs?” Maki asked with a serious look on her face.

Hearing such alien terms, Rin looked at Hanayo for answers, causing Hanayo to look to Nico for answers, causing all three of them to look at Maki for answers.

“Um, isn’t an Eevee a Pokemon? And just what the heck is an IV?” Nico had asked with full confusion on her face.

Maki face palmed at Nico’s question and then took a deep breath to explain everything to her friends.  
“An EV is short for Effort Value, every single Pokemon drops an Effort Value when it is defeated in a battle.” Maki explained, “for example, if I were to defeat a Zubat, the Pokemon I used to defeat it with would earn one speed Effort Value, or EV. Once a Pokemon has reached two hundred and fifty two EVs in one stat, that stat is maxed out and can’t have anymore points invested into it. You can only max out two stats with EVs which means you have four points leftover to invest into a stat, so in total you have five hundred and eight points to work with when you are EV training a Pokemon.”

“Ohhhh, so that explains why I see so many people talk about defeating hordes of Zubat on random message boards.” Rin said when Maki had finished explaining what an EV was.

“So what is this IV thing you speak of Maki?” Hanayo had asked turning her head in confusion.

“An IV, or Individual Value is an invisible number that is used to determine a Pokemon’s stats,” Maki continued, “whenever a Pokemon is encountered or hatched from an egg, it will have certain IVs with the lowest number being zero and the highest number being thirty one.”

“This all sounds fine and dandy but who in the heck has all the time to do all this?” Nico questioned, “this whole process sounds like it takes ages, trying to get perfect IVs which you said yourself are an invisible number and then training these EV things just sounds like a huge time waster.

“With normal means, yes, it is a huge time waster.” Maki had started explaining, “but people have made certain programs that allow you to change a Pokemon's IVs and even let you decide what EVs to invest into a Pokemon making the process that much shorter.”

“But that doesn’t that kind of eliminate the fun of raising a Pokemon?” Hanayo asked, “it’s really not the same if you can punch some numbers into a program and get a perfect Pokemon from it.”

“Yeah I agree with Hanayo.” Rin spoke up, “where’s the fun in raising in Pokemon when you can do that and be all set to go.”

“Like I said, it just makes the process easier.” Maki explained again, “do you really think that top Pokemon players spend all that time hatching eggs until they get one with the IVs they need? No, they use those programs I talked about so they don’t spend their entire day just hatching to one Pokemon when they could instead create about six different Pokemon with all the IVs and EVs they need in the time it takes to get one through legit methods.”

“I guess it makes sense from a competitive standpoint, but we’re all casuals here Maki, so lighten up.” Nico scoffed, but then paused and looked at Maki with a puzzled expression, “wait a second… don’t tell me you were once a top player?”

Maki’s face had started to light up when Nico had asked that and in a small voice she answered, “...I wasn’t one of the top players, but I was a pretty formidable opponent about a year ago when I used to go to local Pokemon tournaments.”

Nico, Rin, and Hanayo had all looked looked at Maki with amazement, how did they not know their fellow school idol, Maki Nishikino, was an amazing Pokemon player?

“W-what, why are you all staring at me like that? It’s nothing that big…” Maki stuttered twirling her hair.

“We’re just shocked, that’s all, nothing to get embarrassed about Maki.” Hanayo gave her a small smile as she explained why they looked so shocked.

“Wow, to think that Maki was such a big Pokemon player!” Rin exclaimed, bursting with energy as usual, “though I have to ask Maki, were you one of these people who used those program thingies to edit Pokemon?”

“I used to have a person do that stuff for me, but I kind of left the Pokemon scene a while ago” Maki explained, “most of the Pokemon I used today were Pokemon I had that person edit about a year ago.”

Suddenly, Nico pulled Maki into a hug, “awwww, I had no idea that my Maki was that big of a dork, how cute.”

“You’re one to talk Nico.” Maki answered blushing for about the third time that day. “now be quiet and finish your food already, I didn’t win the battle just so you could run your mouth while your food gets cold.”

“Ahhh you’re right, my food is getting cold!”


End file.
